Beck Borg
Beck Borg is a YTPBook. It is based on Krab Borg. Characters Major *Marisa Kirisame *Beck(Mighty No.9) *Ichigo Kurosaki Minor *Shantae *Shovel Knight(mentioned) *Teen Titans Go! **Robin **Cyborg **Beast Boy *The Kita Kita Old Man *Mr. Krabs *Ray(Mighty No.9) *Call(Mighty No.9) *Gunvolt(Mighty No.9) *Reimu Hakurei(mentioned) *Naruto(mentioned and appears in bloopers) *Ichigo's father(mentioned) Plot In the dead of night, Marisa watch a horror cyborg movie(actually Teen Titans) and she couldn't sleep well. The Next Day Marisa worked in Kirisame Magic Shop and afraid that everything is Cyborgs. Then Ichigo yells at Marisa ad made her frightened. Later Marisa thought that Beck is a cyborg and she talked to Ichigo about Beck. Ichigo doesn't believes her at first, so Marisa tried to prove that she was right. Ichigo told a joke to Beck. He didn't laugh at all. Then Marisa told Beck that Ichigo's father does not love him and always kicked him for fun, however only Marisa cried. Beck scold them dumbasses. Later Marisa told Beck that Shantae loves him. Beck replies shut up angrily to Marisa and Ichigo and left. Later Marisa keep calling Beck, made him furious. Then Ichigo tells Marisa to shut up and ask her to told him about the cyborg. Marisa said cyborg has a death ray cannon and robotic body. Later Beck came back with furious face and yells at Marisa. Marisa and Ichigo screamed. Ichigo told Marisa to call the navy. Marisa called the navy. Marisa thought that cyborgs are running the navy because of eletronic voice. Later Ichigo told every customer in Kirisame Magic shop that cyborgs had taken over the world, made the customer in panic and escape. Ichigo asked Marisa what they should do. Marisa said beating him up. In the Krusty Krab Marisa and Ichigo started to follow Beck. Later he came into the Krusty Krab. They thought that Beck were going to kidnap Mr. Krabs Beck disguss with Mr. Krabs about money and had a fight. Mr. Krabs leaves angrily. Then Marisa and Ichigo stared at Beck angrily. Beck asked them what are they going to do. Then Marisa took out her broom and Ichigo took out his sword and ready to beat Beck. Beck asked them why they tied him up on the chair. Ichigo replies shut up and slap him. Beck said what is going on. Ichigo replies,"I said "Shut up!" you buckets of bolts" and slapped him. Marisa couldn't take it because Beck usually hit her when he is angry. Ichigo replies that he can't moved at all. Then Marisa slapped Beck. Ichigo asked Marisa to ask Beck a question. Marisa asked what color is her panties and slapped him. Ichigo asked Marisa to let him handle this and asked Beck where Mr. Krabs is. Beck angrily replied he did not kidnap Mr. Krabs. Marisa asked the same question to Beck again. Beck replied the same answer angrily. Ichigo said they could do this forever if he want and kept asking. Beck still replied the same answer. Marisa said that Beck is such a stubborn cyborg that he didn't admit that he kidnapped Mr. Krabs. Beck yells at them that they thought that he kidnapped Mr Krabs. Ichigo replied that they didn't think. They know. Then the Kita Kita Old Man came into the Krusty Krab for looking for cute ladies but Ichigo used getsuga tenshou at him and got launched. Later, Marisa brought Beck's friends to let Ichigo interrogate and kill them by using getsuga tenshou. After that, Ichigo used getsuga tenshou to kill Beck. After Beck was killed, Ichigo asked Marisa what is the movie's title. She replied that the movie she saw was Teen Titan, realized her mistake. Mr. Krab came back to his office, saw the mess in his office and looked at Marisa and Ichigo angrily. Then Marisa and Ichigo smiled nervously and Ichigo grabbed Marisa's broom to sweep. In the end, Mr. Krabs yelled them their names and asked them to work for him forever. Transcript Beck Borg/Transcript Gallery Ichigo and Marisa staring.png|Marisa and Ichigo looking at Beck angrily.| Beck_tied_up.png|Marisa and Ichigo tied up Beck.| Where's_Mr._Krabs.png|Marisa and Ichigo interrogating Beck. Mr_krabs_angry_at_Marisa_and_Ichigo.png|Mr. Krabs look at Marisa and Ichigo after they killed Beck. Bloopers *After Mr. Krabs. yelling at Marisa and Ichigo, Marisa transform into Naruto and used Tailed Beast Bomb to kill Mr. Krabs. Trivia *Ichigo works in Kirisame Magic shop because of less money. **Indeed, he is unwilling to do this. *Marisa said that cyborgs can't laugh, cry and love, however Cyborg in Teen Titans does. *Marisa cried while she was talking about that Ichigo's father(as known as Isshin Kurosaki) does not love him. *Beck is actually a robot, not cyborg. Category:Works in progress Category:Books